


Into the Dark

by hungergamestribute18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Counter Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, HSAU, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Photographer Lexa, Semi-Public Sex, characters are 18, lexa has a low-key lingerie addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungergamestribute18/pseuds/hungergamestribute18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the school's best photographer and finishing out her senior year, taking photos for yearbook, sneakily stealing shots of a particular blonde painter, and in secret posing for self portraits in her favourite clothing. Only one day, she's caught red handed as her latest batch is being developed</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke catches Lexa developing photos of her ass in lingerie and they fuck in the school darkroom after hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

Lexa slipped just inside the doorway, crouching down to match the blonde girl’s height. With the snap of her beat up Pentax, she shuffled back out of the door and down the hall, her fingers shaking slightly on the soft, worn leather of her camera bag. She took the next left, immediately ducking into the classroom, welcomed by the familiar warm scents of tea and chemicals. Jeremy sat in the back corner, flipping through the stack of contact sheets. He only paused occasionally to scribble feedback, never looking up at Lexa.

“Hey Lexa, I just mixed fresh chemicals earlier today. I’m going to head out in a few, so you’ll have the space to yourself for about an hour.” She dips her head, murmuring a small thanks as she moves towards the dark room. Once safely blanketed by the darkness, she flicks on the red lamp and walks to her favorite spot, number 7. That may be because it was Clarke’s birthday, though she’ll never admit it even if Anya teasingly asks for the rest of their lives. Once she piles her bags into the cubby below, her body goes on autopilot and through the routine of processing film.

The rhythmic tapping of the clock kept Lexa in a routined trance as she gently rocks the developer over the glossy photo paper. With each wave, the chemicals revealed the image she secretly (completely unaware that the girl was watching from the corner of her eye) snapped of Clarke. The blonde was hunched over slightly on the wooden stool, brush meticulously dragging across the canvas. Her tongue was tucked between her teeth, brows furrowed ever so slightly in concentration. With the tongs she pulls the image out, admiring the beauty of the painter and the small smudge of paint across the girl’s cheekbone, dunking the paper into the next chemical. Clarke had been the only one in the class, tucked into what seems to be her favorite corner. When she finishes the last set of chemicals, she drops the image into the water circulating several other photographs. Some were scattered portraits for the school’s various publications, though most were of Clarke. 

Lexa pulls out her last roll for the day, one she only developed once she had the dark room to herself. When she was sure Jeremy had left, she quickly started unwinding the film and cutting it into strips. Once processed and in place, she clicks the button on the timer, light shining down the image of herself from the waist down, hips clad in a black laced garter belt, matching thigh highs clipped up. She had angled herself slightly, revealing the curve of her ass which was covered with a pair of thin mesh panties. The corner of her lip curled up as the light turned back off. She set the undeveloped image to the side, moving in the next one. This time she had herself straddling a chair, the soft waves of her hair just barely covering the swell of her breasts. 

So she had a slight thing for taking lingerie shots of herself, but everyone had their guilty pleasures, right? 

She added it to the stack, soon finishing the remaining strips of film. Before she started developing these, Lexa went back to the various portraits still swirling in the bath. The cold water bites at her skin as she slowly grabs them all, putting them through the dryer as quickly as she could. As the last gets pulled through, her fingers pull her phone out (already dimmed for the room) and clicks on her playlist for March. Sex by the 1975 shuffles on first and she immediately turns the volume up all the way, drowning out any noise in the room. Grabbing the stack of blank pages she moves back to the developer, moving through the process with the twenty photographs meticulously. Her last one was settling in the developer when she heard a voice right behind her.

“The gray scale on that is incredible, it really accentuates the lines of the body.” The brunette lets out a small squeak, flipping around quickly to come almost nose to nose with Clarke.  
“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!” Clarke smiles slightly, her warm blue eyes meeting Lexa’s sharp, jade ones. “You shouldn’t be in here,” she tacks on, turning around to quickly move the image to the next bath before it’s ruined.

“I could hear the 1975 when I was heading out, and I couldn’t resist seeing who else actually knows them.” Clarke shifts towards the running water bath, a variety of Lexa’s body clad in different sets of her lingerie collection swirling about. Lexa grabs the last print and slips in front of Clarke, dropping the photo in and attempting to block her view.

She turns her body carefully in the tight space between the bath full of photos and Clarke’s body, looking anywhere but the blonde’s face. “Why won’t you let me see the photos?” she asks, leaning in slightly. A strand of her hair slips from the messy bun, minty breath brushing Lexa’s heated cheeks. Lexa stutters slightly, eyes falling to the smudge of paint, but Clarke interrupts before she has the chance to respond. “Is it because they’re of you?” 

When Lexa falls silent, the other girl smirks slightly then heads for the stack of photos she had finished drying. At the top sat the latest one she had taken, and her stomach dropped.

“You know, I saw you take this one.” Clarke holds it up, and Lexa lets out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, I-I should have asked—“ she mumbles, nervously wringing her fingers together. 

“No, it’s beautiful. You have an eye for this stuff.” She starts peering through the photos, and Lexa’s cheeks darken more. She studies Clarke’s face as the girl sees that most of the images are of her. When she’s finished, she sets them back down and moves back towards Lexa. “I like the way you see me,” Clarke murmurs, edging closer to Lexa slowly. “Can I do something sort of random?” 

Lexa nods, and lets out another shaky breath as Clarke’s face gets closer to hers. A hand slips up to softly caress her cheek, allowing her a second to break her eyes away from Clarke’s lips to meet her eyes. As she leans in, Lexa’s flutter shut and closes the distance between each other. Clarke kisses her gently, small and light at first. When Lexa pulls back for a second their noses brush, only for Clarke to lean in again and press their lips together more firmly. The brunette gasps softly when a tongue swipes across her lower lip, meeting her tongue almost immediately after. She wraps a hand into the loose hair on the back of Clarke’s neck and snakes her other hand around her waist, pulling the shorter girl closer to her. Their hips bump slightly, earning a low moan that surprises her. Clarke’s hands grip at the brunette’s hips, nipping slightly at her lips then moving towards her neck. Lexa rolls her head to the side, fingers tangling into the long blonde locks and breathing more heavily. Clarke presses a wet kiss just to the side of Lexa’s jugular, earning another appreciative, breathy moan. She smirks into the sweet skin, her hand coming up to graze the side of Lexa’s chest gently. Lexa pulls her head back up, quickly reconnecting their lips and hungrily kissing her. 

Clarke pulls back after a few more moments, breathless and wearing an easy grin. “You should get those dried before they’re waterlogged.” Lexa follows her gaze over her shoulder, cheeks reddening once more. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait.” The blonde winks and backs up, moving to lean against the counter by the dryer. Lexa runs a hand through her hair, shaking slightly. She was so worked up she could hardly focus long enough to gather all of the photos, carrying them to the dryer and letting them start going through the humming machine. As they watch the photos come through, Lexa turns and nudges the blonde.  
“Why didn’t you say something earlier, in the studio?” Her green eyes flit nervously between the prints and the piercing blue eyes. She pulls her hair to the front and starts on a french braid, effectively getting all of it out of her face. 

“I like watching you shoot. It’s cute, you have this really focused look every time and a little frown occasionally.”

“You’ve caught me more than once?” Lexa questions, and lets out a loud groan when Clarke nods in affirmation. “All this time I thought I was being sly, but really I hadn’t been. Damn it,” Lexa slouches back onto the counter, fingers brushing Clarke’s. The touch almost feels electric, each nerve hypersensitive to the connection. She looks down at their hands, caught off guard when Clarke rotates in front of her, pushing her into the counter by the hips. 

“I watch you a lot too you know. I’m just, you know. Better at being discreet.” Lexa rolls her eyes and starts to ask another question, though Clarke interrupts it by leaning in to catch her lips. Her annoyance melts away at the minty taste of her lips immediately and pulls Clarke in closer. Her arms wrap around the shorter girl’s neck, leaning down a little to try and be even. Clarke grabs her hips and lifts her onto the counter, pushing away the stacks of photo paper onto the floor. Lexa moans, lifting her legs and securing them tightly around Clarke’s waist, desperate to be closer. When she bites her lip, Clarke lets out a loud moan and effectively ruining Lexa's underwear. Her hips buck into the others, seeking some sort of friction. She slips a hand under Clarke’s shirt, tracing the skin just above her jeans and leans in to place a kiss on her collar. Clarke’s breath hitches as her hand dips slightly under the waistline, coming back up just as quickly. She smirks against the skin, kissing again and bites the area, allowing a red mark to show up on the pale skin. 

“Fuck Lexa,” Clarke groans, grabbing her chin to kiss her roughly. Lexa pushes her hand a little deeper, and pulls back to look Clarke in the eyes.

“Is this okay?” The blonde nods eagerly, breathing slightly erratically. “Are you sure, because I know it’s a little—“ She’s cut off with a chaste kiss.

“Lexa, I’ve wanted this for a long time. We can talk later, but I want you.” She doesn’t waste another second, and undoes the button on the jeans. Her hand pushes into the tight confines of the denim, cupping her warm core through the soaked, thin fabric. 

“Jesus Clarke, you’re so wet.” She presses her hand down, curling her fingertips against her entrance through the fabric ever so carefully. Clarke moans again, and she can feel her own self dripping from the sound and slowly seeping through her leggings. Before she can slip her fingers past, Clarke pulls back slightly and tugs up her shirt to reveal a navy bralette, making Lexa’s mouth water. She immediately leans in and kisses the center of her chest, sucking and biting while leaving a trail of pink-purple marks. Clarke’s heart pounds so hard that she can feel it beat against her lips beneath the skin, pride swelling in her stomach. Lexa quickly leans back and unbuttons her short-sleeved button up in record time, letting Clarke push the fabric away from her shoulders. She sends a silent thank you to her morning self for choosing the red, lace bra that shows everything, her brown nipples hard from the cold air assaulting them. Clarke drags in a ragged breath, leaning in to kiss Lexa once more. Their tongues battle for dominance, and Lexa wins when she pushes her hand back into Clarke’s pants, this time effectively sliding her fingers past the fabric and running along her slit, fingers collecting the wetness with each swipe.

The brunette feels her shake slightly from the touch, hips bucking forward when she nears her clit. Lexa smiles into the kiss, in turn releasing a frustrated moan from Clarke. Her fingers dip in just slightly, and Clarke squeaks then quickly grabs the edge of the counter. She pushes two fingers in, slowly, reveling in the feeling. 

She was fucking Clarke Griffin. In her college’s dark room. Holy shit.

Clarke leaned down to bite Lexa’s shoulder hard, whimpering every time she curled her fingers just a bit. “Oh my god,” she moans as Lexa lets her fingers press into her a little harder. Clarke takes a hand from the counter and grabs Lexa’s back, her nails digging into the soft skin harshly. Lexa paused for a second and leaned back, “Take off your pants.” Clarke doesn’t hesitate, kicking off her shoes and socks then peeling off the denim. She leaves her matching navy thong on, looking at Lexa for permission on what to do. “Those too, and your bralette,” Lexa demands, following their descent down her legs then watching the blonde reveal her breasts in the low light. She bites her lip, admiring the beauty before her. 

“I think we should be a little more even, don’t you?” Clarke asks, stepping up to Lexa. The brunette smirks and shakes her head, her hand immediately going back to her core. “I think you should be quiet about being even, if you want me to continue.” The blonde spreads her legs apart, a hand snaking around to Lexa’s back. Her silence is rewarded with Lexa immediately fucking her again at a faster pace. Clarke lets out a series of whimpers, letting the other girl know how close she was getting. 

(She was embarrassed that it wasn’t taking long, but fuck Lexa had her right where she wanted her) 

“Lexa, fuck—“ Clarke chokes slightly when she leans forward and tweaks a nipple with her free hand, “Oh god, I’m so close—“ Her legs are shaking, nails scratching deeply into Lexa’s back and surely drawing blood. 

“Do you want to cum Clarke?” Lexa asks hoarsely, lips brushing the shell of her ear. Clarke’s mouth falls open, gasping. She shakes her head vigorously, only earning a smirk from Lexa. Her hand falls to an agonizingly slow pace, the tension filling every inch of Clarke’s weakened body. “Ask nicely, or I’ll stop right now.” 

“Fuck, please let me cum Lexa.” Clarke begs, leaning down to press sloppy wet kisses into Lexa’s neck. “Please,” she mumbles into sticky skin. Lexa’s thighs clench together from the sound, the wetness probably pooling under her by now. Despite wanting to drag out her orgasm, Clarke sounds so desperate that she gives in. Her thumb rubs against the girl's clit hard, her pace immediately picking up where it left off. She bites her earlobe and tugs slightly, only releasing to whisper, “Cum for me.” 

****Clarke lets out a loud cry, legs slackening from the force of her orgasm. Lexa catches her with her free arm, holding the girl up while her figure shakes with each euphoric wave, hand slowing down it's movements to ease her through. When Clarke can finally breathe again, she stands up, form still a bit unsteady and looks at Lexa as the brunette carefully removes her fingers. Clarke glances at them, face red with embarrassment. “Oh god, sorry that’s—“ She stops when she watches Lexa slip her fingers into her mouth, sucking the taste from them and releasing with a quiet pop of the lips. “Fuck. Um. Okay. Jesus that was hot,” Clarke mumbles, and Lexa watches her eyes darken through the stuttering. The blonde pulls Lexa in, kissing her deeply and tasting her essence. When she pulls back, she sends Lexa another small smirk. 

“I think it’s time to get even.” Lexa’s cool, controlling demeanor drops and she bites her lip nervously. Clarke pats the side of Lexa’s ass, tugging her leggings down a bit. She lifts herself up slightly, allowing the girl to slide the rest of the pants down, pulling her cream cheeky panties with them. When she’s free of everything but her bra, she leans in to kiss Clarke hungrily, the cool air of the room breezing over her heated, wet self. Her pulse beats hard against her skin, making every sensitive spot in her body throb with need. She feels Clarke’s fingers lightly drag up her torso, sneaking under the thin fabric of her bra to brush over her hard nipple. Lexa whimpers quietly, pulling back to watch Clarke’s hooded eyes rake over her body lustily, lip snagged between her teeth. “What’s the matter, need to be touched?” Clarke asks in a taunting tone, smirking when Lexa clenches her thighs together once more. “Lean back.” 

Lexa relaxes back against the cabinets, hands gripping the counter as she watches Clarke sink down to her knees in front of her. The blonde leans in and begins pressing wet kisses along the insides of her thighs, occasionally biting at the sensitive flesh which makes Lexa groan each time. When Clarke is just short of her dripping cunt, she blows cooly against her, the brunette whimpering from the sensation. “Somebody’s a bit needy, hm?” Lexa gains a quick wind of confidence and groans.

“Will you just fuck me already?” She tangles her hand into Clarke’s hair slightly, guiding her head straight to her soaked center. Clarke moans from the brazen move, and takes a long lick up her slit. Lexa’s head rolls back and hits the cabinet, holding the blonde’s head when she moves to ask if she’s alright. “Please don’t fucking stop, fuck,” Lexa demands between heaving breaths. Clarke’s tongue circles her clit, Lexa moaning loudly and pulling her head closer to her pussy. When she slips a finger in, her hips start moving on their own accord, bucking against Clarke’s face in time with each thrust. 

Clarke hums against her clit, sucking it lightly and occasionally nipping. Just when Lexa adjusts to the first finger, she adds a second with ease and begins to fuck the brunette harder, curling her fingers to rub that spot just right. Her walls clench around Clarke’s fingers hard, signaling that she’s close. “Clarke, fuck baby,” Lexa moans, squirming and desperately trying to get closer to her tongue. Clarke slips her free hand up to push her hips down, effectively pinning her against the counter. When Lexa’s breathing becomes labored, Clarke fills her with her fingers completely, focusing her energy on curling her fingers against that spot just right. 

Clarke pulls back for a second, gaining Lexa’s attention. “You can cum baby.” And with those few words, Lexa lets out a loud cry as her walls clench down on Clarke’s fingers so hard that she could barely move them. She dips back in, lapping at Lexa’s clit lightly to prolong her orgasm. Her legs jerk with each touch, making Clarke smirk. “God, baby that was so fucking hot.” Lexa just releases a loud breath, her body slackening against the cabinets completely. Clarke stands up and nudges Lexa’s knee with her own, making sure the brunette met her eyes before sucking the wetness off of her fingers, releasing them with a pop. She chuckles huskily, bending over to kiss Lexa lightly and let her taste herself. Her body shudders, snaking a hand up to grasp Clarke’s neck and kiss the girl deeply. 

“God, I haven’t cum that hard in so long,” Lexa murmurs against her lips, taking another deep breath. Clarke smiles, kissing her once more. 

“Me neither, but fuck that was hot,” Clarke responds. 

They both find their scattered clothes and dress again, stealing glances at each other with smiles. While Lexa finishes buttoning her shirt, Clarke flips through the images of Lexa once more and biting her lip. She reaches one of Lexa straddling a chair, torso turned back to the camera and body still clad in her garter set, topless and hair loosely falling around her shoulders. Clarke pulls it out and turns to Lexa, “I’m going to keep this one if that’s alright.” Lexa blushes, but nods and watches Clarke press it into her sketchbook. The blonde smiles again, pulling her backpack onto her shoulder and kissing Lexa again. “Give me your hand?” When Lexa offers it up, she quickly writers her number on the girl’s wrist. “Let’s go out sometime, okay?” 

Lexa smiles and leans into to kiss Clarke’s cheek. “I’ll message you when I get out of here.” 

“Sounds good to me, don’t have too much fun,” Clarke winks, then with one last kiss she leaves the dark room. Lexa leans back against the counter and turns to page through her photos once more. 

Thank God for her lingerie addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written sin in quite some time, so I'm hoping this goes over well! Feel free to leave your thoughts here or come find me on tumblr @lexagriffinkomtrikru


End file.
